


Siren: Vintage

by LittleSpider



Series: Kingsman Tailors (Clothing based fics) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Actual History - Freeform, Drabble, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Ficlet, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, Kingsman Training, Kingsman history, M/M, Modern Day, Should have been a one shot, Siren Suits, World War 2, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: A follow on from Siren: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8560627Eggsy returns home from his graduation photography session to find a special surprise waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



 

“Harry! I'm home!” Eggsy called as he dropped his wallet and keys on the table next to the door and dropped JB's leash so the little pug could toddle into the kitchen and inspect to see if that non-existent dog he kept searching for in the house at night had been at his dinner.

Eggsy had had the afternoon from hell and it didn't even involve firearms.

After being guilt-tripped into wearing his old Siren Suit from his training days by Harry, he had been abandoned at the mercy of a photographer that seemed to be the exact definition of a perfectionist.

This guy, armed with a piece of tech that would have got Eggsy at least half a grand if he'd have whipped it back in London, he made Eggsy strut, stroll, stand, pose, walk JB whilst pointing out imaginary scenery to the uninterested pug and gaze longingly into the distance until he'd got the shots he wanted.

Eggsy was half convinced the entire thing was one big wind up and jabbed a smirking Merlin in the ribs as he walked past that he'd love to see Merlin's 'graduation' pictures.

He went back upstairs and found Harry had gone off to his meeting with the head of Mi5 but not before folding his discarded clothing neatly with a note placed on top.

 

_'Gone to meeting, see you at home. H. Hart.'_

 

Eggsy pulled off the Siren suit and resisted the urge to throw it in the fire that was still roaring in Harry's bedroom and instead hooked it back on its coat-hanger before throwing it in Harry's perfectly ordered wardrobe and getting dressed and taking the shuttle back to the shop.

Whilst the photographer was taking his shots, Eggsy understood why these suits were so popular back in the days of WW2. They were snug, smart, and warm because it was fuckin' freezing today and he was still nice and toasty, though at least 30% of that was the shame of having to pose like a prick.

He tried to imagine what the Kingsman founders. Those stuffy old men in the pictures on the wall in the board room looked like wearing them and what colour his dad's had been.

He was gonna ask Harry when he got home, but found that talking about his dad often led to Harry becoming quiet and abrupt.

Maybe he'd start by asking to see pictures of Lancelot instead. James.

“...Harry, where are ya? Eggsy called as he walked through the house.

“In here, darling.” came the response from the living room.

Eggsy walked through to the living room.

“'ere, I was thinkin' maybe we could do takeout toni'--”

Eggsy's jaw dropped as Harry sat, reading, stretched out comfortably on the couch, in a dark grey Siren Suit.

“...Fuck.”

Harry closed the book on the leather bookmark and looked to Eggsy, sliding the glasses down his nose and placing them atop the book on the coffee table.

“You asked to see my Siren Suit, didn't you?”

“Yeah..I mean...I...fuck....well, I wasn't expectin' to see ya wearing it though.”

Harry stood up to his full height. The slim fit, fashionable cut of the suit with its thin pin stripes making him seem even more slender than usual.

“...Do you like it?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Eggsy nodded after a few seconds of his jaw hanging open. “...I really like it...” he grinned. “Give us a twirl, yeah?”

Harry indulged him with a slow twirl as Eggsy wolf whistled and Harry obliged him with a small, soft laugh.

“It suits ya.” Eggsy nodded. “It really suits ya. You get to pick what colour you had?”

“No.” he replied. “Like you, mine was preselected by the Knight who proposed me.”

“'ang about.” Eggsy began, looking up at Harry. “You picked my fabric?”

“Yes, Eggsy. I did.” he replied.

“...You couldn't have give me summat a bit nicer?” he asked. “Summat wiv a bit more colour?”

“I thought it would go with your hair.” he smirked.

Eggsy ran his fingers down the lapels of the suit, down towards the belt before stopping over some coarse fabric near his navel.

“...What's this?”

Harry looked down and examined the patch on his midriff that Eggsy's fingertips had picked up.

“...Oh, that.” he smiled. “....when Mr. Pickles was a puppy, he would nibble at the fabric there when he was sat on my lap. I have no idea why. Made the suit a little fuzzy there. He ruined at least two of my bathrobes doing it.

Eggsy nodded, inspecting the rest of the suit.

“...you sewn this bit up here?” he asked, running his finger down Harry's left arm.

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “On a training exercise, I snagged it on some barbed wire. I thought I'd mend it myself, save bothering anyone. I'm glad I did. It earned me extra credit with the-then-Merlin for initiative.”

“...wish I'd thought of that.” Eggsy replied. “I just asked for a new one.” He looked up at Harry.

“I ain't seen pictures of you when you was younger. You always looked this proper?”

“Actually, no.” he replied. “Kingsman not only taught me to be a man, to mix a proper Martini, and to wear a club tie in its correct knot. But also how to comb and style my hair.”

Eggsy's soft smile grew into a cheeky grin.

“You sayin' you used to go around wiv ya hair like it is when ya get out the shower?”

“I was young, devilishly handsome and thought that a charming smile would win over anyone. Then I discovered Pomade and the merits of a hair-dryer on a cool setting.”

Eggsy grinned and playfully grabbed Harry by the behind as his fingers brushed another mended rip that seemed to extend down the curve of Harry's rear.

“...And how did'ja do this?” he asked, squeezed Harry's arse playfully.

Harry reached behind, touching where his fiancés fingers were, his eyes grew vague for a moment before the memory resurfaced bringing warmth back to his eyes and smile.

“...That was a 5km run, in mud, up a steep hill. This...was the result.”

Eggsy laughed out loud.

“You went arse over tit on a 5k?”

“I did. But in my defence, it was Autumn and very slippy.”

Eggsy started laughing and then Harry did something that Eggsy loved.

He joined in.

Harry laughed in a way that contradicted everything else about him. It was not a refined chuckle, or a polite titter of amusement. It was a wild laugh, that almost sounded as thought it didn't quite belong to him.

And it made Eggsy fall in love a little bit more every time he heard it.

“Fuck, Harry. Did I tell ya how much I love you today?” he asked, leaning into Harry's chest.

“...not quite. If I recall correctly you were being rather obstinate about wearing your siren suit for me.” Harry replied, stroking Eggsy's hair back, trying to sway it into some form of neatness.

“Well...” Eggsy began, stroking the buttons on Harry's front. “I'm starting to appreciate the benefits of wearing them.”

“...really?” Harry asked, waiting for the 'but'.

“But I think the benefits of takin' 'em off are better.”

“...I'm not familiar with these benefits, Eggsy...Perhaps you ought show me?” Harry suggested.

“...With pleasure...” Eggsy grinned, roughly undoing the buttons on the suit.

“...Ah-ah.” Harry rebuked raising a finger to a confused Eggsy. “...Gentle, darling. It's vintage.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bakadoll (Vivian) who seemed to enjoy the first!


End file.
